


Papa

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, The boys get a bit watery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Sherlock does not know he is a Papa.





	Papa

**Author's Note:**

> More fanart fiction. In the pic (I'll post if I get permission) Sherlock holds a pre-school Rosie to his chest, kissing her cheek as she smiles.

"Papa! Papa!!" Rosie was calling but Sherlock couldn't see John anywhere. They had come to a birthday party as one of the children in Rosie's class had decided to invite the entire group to a party in the woods. John had been chatting to a few dads and Sherlock had started observing the group dynamic after he ran out of arbour based fungus to study. Sherlock approached Rosie who was holding a scraped knee and trying to hide her pain, she was so like John sometimes.

"I can't find your Papa, Rosamund. You'll have to make do with me. Looks like a mild dermal abrasion... I'm sure John has a first aid kit in the car. We can go find..." Sherlock knew he was rambling as he looked around urgently for John, Rosie was injured and he never could stand to see her distressed. Even as a baby any cry from Rosie drew Sherlock to hold and sooth her no matter how much John scolded him for spoiling her. "

“I wasn't calling Dad, he's talking to my teacher and the other dads by the big fancy car over there". Sherlock's eyes followed Rosie's finger to a sleek black muscle car, a fairly recent Dodge Charger, if Sherlock was correct. "Can you take me to the car please, the first aid kit is in the boot and I need to clean this quickly." She continued seriously, of course John Watson's daughter would know exactly what needed to be done.

He scooped Rosie up, kissing her cheek as she cuddled up to him. "Alright Doctor Watson shall I assist with first aid?" He asked as he carried her to the parking lot. At the car he waited patiently as Rosie cleaned her graze carefully and then assisted her with ointment and a plaster. "Thank you Papa, I'll go play now" She hopped down off the boot and ran to her friends while Sherlock slowly packed the kit and gathered the used supplies for disposal... she had been calling him!

Papa, he was a Papa.

Sherlock made his way back to the party and hovered close to John's side, processing the incident. Fortunately John was distracted by the car, the food, and fending off single mothers. Sherlock frowned slightly, he was standing right next to John but they still approached to smile and giggle coquettishly at a clearly taken homosexual man. Sherlock would never understand it. Being a Papa though, could he understand that?

The party had exhausted Rosie who fell asleep in the car and had to be carried into 221B, passed a doting Mrs Hudson who cooed at the "poor dear" before heading into 221A to bring some biscuits from her kitchen. Once Rosie was settled for a nap John pulled Sherlock onto the couch. "You've been quiet today, everything ok?" He smiled so sweetly it make Sherlock's heart beat a bit faster. "She called me Papa today John, Rosie took a fall and called me Papa. She knew where you were, asked me to take her to the car for the first aid kit, she called me Papa." His vision turned watery as John wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "She calls me Dad, and you're her Papa, I'm sorry I didn't warn you" John gave a watery sniffed as Sherlock shook with emotion for the first time since Rosie's first steps. "You're her Papa Sherlock, she loves you"

That night in bed they held each other just talking quietly about the future; Rosie's education, the plans Sherlock had in place for her safety that he could now share with John, the trust fund she would inherit at 25 because Sherlock had planned the gift the week she was born. They discussed Girl Guides and violin lessons, agreeing on both before they fell asleep with Sherlock's nose buried in the collar of John's pyjamas.


End file.
